The 50 States Of America
by waterrain
Summary: The States wonder what America knows about them and they decide to ask him one at a time.


**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**The 50 States Of America**

**The States wonder what America knows about them and decide to ask him one at a time. **

**By Waterrain**

An older teen with the looks of a seventeen year old male and he had a balled up fist planning to knock on a door, but felt a little hesitation. His height was a mere 5'3 and he understood why he was not taller, but felt annoyed at times when his brothers and sisters tease him. However at least America did not tease or make fun of him. Part of his straight shoulder length hair was tied back by a small blue hair thing.

"At least I'm the second smallest, but not the smallest like Rhode Island." He muttered to himself and his olive cheeks puffed out. He pushed back the dark blonde hair that had been covering up his brilliant green eyes and then sighed deeply to himself before knocking on the door. The door opened up and he saw America's bright smile.

"Hey, Delaware nice to see you." America commented happily and then he gently grabbed his arm pulling him inside. "It is a bit chilly outside and I don't want you to catch a cold."

Delaware nodded and then decided to ask before he lost his nerve.

"Say, Ma. What are some things you know about me?" Delaware asked bluntly and his cheeks were flushed for America was chuckling lightly.

"Now where to begin? You are still upset about how in 1777 England had captured the USS Delaware." America commented smoothly and he walked to his sofa to sit down. Delaware sat down by him and his hand was held by America. "I know your state star is the Delaware Diamond and it is the first star on the International Star Registry ever to be registered to an American State."

Delaware nodded and he was pulled up by a smiling America.

"Let's go to my garden." America calmly said to him and they walked outside to the large yard that was outback.

"Now wait here for a moment and close your eyes. No peaking." America told Delaware and watched as those brilliant green eyes closed. He walked to a certain location in his garden picking out something's and then within a minute returned to Delaware.

"Can I open my eyes?" Delaware asked out loud and his eyes still tightly closed.

"Yep." America commented cheerfully and he grinned at Delaware's shocked expression.

"Your state flower is a peach blossom. The herb is a sweet golden rod. Your state tree is the American holly and I decided to just pick the holly off of the tree." America said smoothly and he handed the plants to him. "Your state bird is the blue hen. The state fish is a weakfish and your marine animal is a horseshoe crab."

"You know a lot, Ma." Delaware said bluntly and his eyes were wide. "How can you remember?"

"Heh, I have got to know my kids. Right?" America stated softly and then added. "Oh did you notice the little lady bug which is your state bug is on the peach blossom?"

Delaware shook his head and he smiled faintly for the lady bug was still there.

"I wonder if a tiger swallowtail will come by the flowers today?" America asked lightly and grinned at Delaware. "You know your state butterfly. I have not seen much of those stonefly's and that is your state Macroinvertebrate."

He smiled brightly while grabbing Delaware's thin wrist's and dragged him back inside. They were inside of the kitchen and America decided to bring out some food.

"Here's some milk and a slice of your favorite pie which is peach. You became a State December 7th in the year of 1787." America told him cheerfully and then he added as handed over the plate along with the cup of milk. "Your state beverage and dessert. Your capital is Dover."

Delaware's cheeks were flushed and he couldn't believe America still remembered. He spent the whole day there with America, learning things that even he had forgotten, and felt amazement at how well America knew him.

"Thank you, America." Delaware said quietly and he felt ashamed for thinking America had forgotten him.

"No problem. You're the first state not to mention my precious diamond and small wonder." America commented smoothly and he gave him a tight hug. "So when will Pennsylvania be over?"

He grinned in amusement at Delaware's wide eyes and gapping mouth.

"I can tell when my States are feeling a bit forgotten and left behind. Wanting to gain some reassurance from me. Fear not I know every last little thing about all of you kids." America stated calmly and he watched as Delaware's cheeks turned pink.

"Umm, I'm not sure." Delaware managed to say and he was wrapped up into another hug. "We don't exactly have a time table, but I have to call everyone up to let them know I asked you and stuff."

**Delaware is located in the northeastern portion of the ****Delmarva Peninsula**** and is the second smallest state in area (after ****Rhode Island****).**

**Delaware became a State on ****December 7, 1787.**

**Delaware Nicknames**

**The First State**

**The Diamond State **

**Small Wonder **

**State Flower Is Peach Blossom**

**State Herb Is Sweet Golden Rod **

**State Tree Is American Holly **

**State ****Bird Is Blue Hen **

**State Fish Is Weakfish **

**State ****Marine Animal Is Horseshoe Crab **

**State ****Bug Is Lady Bug State **

**Butterfly Is Tiger Swallowtail **

**State Macroinvertebrate Is Stonefly **

**State Beverage Is Milk **

**State Dessert Is Peach Pie**

**State Star Is Delaware Diamond**

**On June 30, 2000, the Delaware Diamond, located in the constellation of Ursa Major (Great Bear), with coordinates of right ascension 9h40m44s and declination 48°14'2", was designated as Delaware's State star. It is a star of the 12th magnitude and is the first star on the International Star Registry ever to be registered to an American State.**

**USS **_**Delaware**_** refers to the six United States Navy ships named for the U.S. state of Delaware (the first state in the Union)**

**USS **_**Delaware**_** (1776)****, was a 24-gun frigate built in 1776 and captured by the British in 1777.**

**USS **_**Delaware**_** (1798)****, was a 20-gun ship purchased in 1798.**

**USS **_**Delaware**_** (1820)****, was a 74-gun ship of the line, launched in 1820 and burned in 1861.**

**USS **_**Delaware**_** (1861)****, was a side-wheel steamer built in 1861 and decommissioned in 1865.**

**USS **_**Delaware**_** (1866)****, was a screw steamer renamed from **_**Piscataqua**_** in 1869.**

**USS **_**Delaware**_** (BB-28)****, was a battleship commissioned in 1910 and scrapped in 1924.**


End file.
